1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system that interfaces multiple call transfer devices to a single message storage system providing both packet routing and packet conversion functions and, more particularly, to a system that provides the message storage system with called party identification in a uniform information packet and provides a format dependant message waiting indication to the call transfer device regardless of the type based on a uniform message waiting indication, once a message is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional message storage systems such as voice mail systems are designed to interface with specific types of devices that control and transfer a call to the message storage system. For example, a voice mail system could interface with an AT&T SS5 central office switch but not with a Northern Telecom Private Business Exchange (PBX) or with other central office switches from other manufacturers. Each of these switching devices provides call transfer information in a specific format and, in some cases, provides the information in a form not usable by the message storage system and in other cases does not provide sufficient information for proper recording of the message. What is needed is a system that will provide the interface between multiple types of switching devices and a message storage system.